Save Me
by Kyvena
Summary: The sequel to 'Free Me' Be excited. Sakura has been deceased for 14 years now. Still, Deidara's heart refuses to heal. So when he and his twin daughters decide to go to a coffee shop something unusual happens to all 3 of them. A woman with pink hair and emerald eyes is working at the counter. That wasn't the problem, the real problem was her name tag, 'Sakura Iwa.'
1. Chapter 1

**This sequel is entirely being written for Sakuragirl915, she was about ready to kill me when 'Free Me' ended! I will be getting a desktop computer for Christmas from muh hubby! Totally excited I can actually use a keyboard and not my phone! My thumbs are starting to get muscular! It's weird! Anyway...**

Chapter 1: The Coffee Shop

Deidara woke up again, he had a reoccurring dream for the past 14 years and it never got easier as the days went by.

-flashback 14 years ago-

"PUSH! COMMON SAKURA! WE CAN SEE THE FIRST HEAD! PUSH!" Sakura was covered in sweat and nodded she pushed again producing the first child. Itachi stood at Sakura's head wiping the sweat from her forehead. "You're doing great sweet heart. One more." She looked up at Itachi while holding his and Sasuke's hands.

"HERE COMES THE SECOND! PUSH SAKURA!" She pushed and pushed and before she knew it the second baby was born. Deidara smiled and came up to Sakura, "They are beautiful Sakura...Seikara has light pink hair and blue eyes, Sanna has blonde hair and green eyes."

Itachi was given Seikara and he held the tiny bundle with all the care and love in the world. "Daddy..." Sakura looked up at him smiling. "Yes Tenshi?" He smiled. "They..."

Just then the heart monitor went flat. "EVERYONE OUT! WE ARE LOSING THE MOTHER!"

-1 hour later-

Itachi watched a nurse walk out to Deidara and shake her head sadly. "I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Iwa." Deidara froze. And Sasuke quickly came and took Sanna from his arms, he knew all hell was about to break loose.

Deidara only fell and began to bawl.

-end of flashback-

Deidara always woke up drenched in sweat and tears. He sighed before whispering "Sakura why did you leave me... I miss you so much and it hurts..."

Just then his door flew open, just about giving Deidara a heart attack as a blur of pink and blonde pounced on him. "MORNING DADDY!" Seikara and Sanna both yelled in union.

Deidara let out a sigh of relief before chuckling, "You girls have been doing this to me since you were three. I have no idea why it still scares the living hell out of me, yeah."

Seikara laughed, "Common old man! Get up! It's 8:30 A.M.!" Sanna was bouncing on the bed laughing, "Yeah daddy, get up, yeah!" Deidara laughed as well before turning his head to look at a picture of Sakura and himself as he held Sakura's pregnant belly.

"Daddy you need to find a girlfriend." Seikara scoffed, sounding just like Sakura. This made Deidara flinch on the inside. "Yeah daddy! You're always so mopey! You need to get laid, yeah!"

"Sanna! Don't say THAT! That's just...ewww..." Seikara's face scrunched up. Sanna rolled her eyes at Seikara.

Why did Deidara need television when he had his twin girls...? He shook his head, "All right girls, I'm gonna take a quick shower and we will go out to breakfast at that new coffee shop that just opened up around the corner." Seikara and Sanna squealed, "Oh my god! I heard that place is the bomb daddy!" Seikara giggled.

"Okay, you girls go and get dressed in something semi-warm, it's warming up but it's still a little chilly." They nodded before he watched the pink and blonde flash disappeared as fast as it came in.

Seikara was dressed in a dark blue long sleeved designers shirt that cut off at the shoulders, designer skinny jeans with a few fashionable rips here and there with knee high high heeled leather boots and a light green scarf that had once been their mother's. Sanna was dressed in something similar to Seikara's, she just had a light green shirt and a dark blue scarf that had also once been their mother's. They both had light make up on, they had radiant natural beauty, just like Sakura once had.

Deidara came out in his own designer jeans and a white V-neck t-shirt which clung to all of the 'wrong' places, as Seikara and Sanna claimed. He pulled on a black leather jacket and tied his long hair in a ponytail. "Girls are you ready yet, yeah?"

"Coming daddy!" They both called from the top of the mansion.

The three walked to the coffee shop, Deidara was quietly listening and laughing at his twin girls while they chattered non-stop.

They finally reached the coffee shop and Deidara held the door open for his angels. "Thanks daddy!" They chirped.

Just then a familiar voice called out to Deidara, "Welcome to The Haven!" Deidara's head turned slowly to meet those sparkling emerald eyes and shockingly pink hair. Seikara bounded up to her, "Whoa! I've never seen anyone except my mother and I who have pink hair! Is yours natural like mine is?" The girl at the counter chuckled. "Sure is! What can I get you guys?"

Seikara and Sanna ordered their coffee and breakfast as Deidara just stood there in shock before saying one thing. "S...Sakura..."

The girl's head at the counter turned to look at him, "How do you know my name, sir? Sakura Iwa at your service! " This freaked Seikara and Sanna both out.

Seikara looked at the doppelganger of their mother before her head dropped. "You look exactly like our mother..."

The doppelganger Sakura laughed, "Oh is that all? I'd love to meet her!"

Sanna shook her head, "She died 14 years ago giving birth to my sister and I, yeah..."

The doppelganger Sakura gasped before covering her mouth and shaking her head, "I... I'm so sorry, coffee and breakfast is on the house guys!"

Deidara bolted out of the restaurant leaving his girls behind. "He's gonna go on a motorcycle ride..." Seikara said with a sigh. "A long one too...yeah..." Sanna looked up at the girl, their eyes matching in color down to the very last detail. This made Sakura gasp she then looked at Seikara's hair which was in a ponytail like hers was. It was the same length, same thickness, and the same color down to the very last fiber.

"See yah later Sakura... thanks for the free coffee and breakfast... but suddenly I'm not so hungry either..." Seikara turned and followed her father. Sanna then looked at Sakura, "Guess we won't ever be coming back, but it was nice to see what my mother would have looked like if she were still alive...yeah" Sanna left without her breakfast as well.

Everyone in the café was now staring at Sakura. "WHAT!? EAT, DRINK, OR GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CAFÉ!" Little did she know, she even had Sakura's explosive attitude.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Walking Dead

Sakura was closing up for the night wiping the tables down and putting the chairs up. She couldn't stop thinking about this morning...

-Flashback to the morning-

Seikara bounded up to her, "Whoa! I've never seen anyone except my mother and I who have pink hair! Is yours natural like mine is?" The girl at the counter chuckled. "Sure is! What can I get you guys?"

Seikara and Sanna ordered their coffee and breakfast as Deidara just stood there in shock before saying one thing. "S...Sakura..."

The girl's head at the counter turned to look at him, "How do you know my name, sir? Sakura Iwa at your service! " This freaked Seikara and Sanna both out.

Seikara looked at the doppelganger of their mother before her head dropped. "You look exactly like our mother..."

The doppelganger Sakura laughed, "Oh is that all? I'd love to meet her!"

Sanna shook her head, "She died 14 years ago giving birth to my sister and I, yeah..."

The doppelganger Sakura gasped before covering her mouth and shaking her head, "I... I'm so sorry, coffee and breakfast is on the house guys!"

Deidara bolted out of the restaurant leaving his girls behind. "He's gonna go on a motorcycle ride..." Seikara said with a sigh. "A long one too...yeah..." Sanna looked up at the girl, their eyes matching in color down to the very last detail. This made Sakura gasp she then looked at Seikara's hair which was in a ponytail like hers was. It was the same length, same thickness, and the same color down to the very last fiber.

"See yah later Sakura... thanks for the free coffee and breakfast... but suddenly I'm not so hungry either..." Seikara turned and followed her father. Sanna then looked at Sakura, "Guess we won't ever be coming back, but it was nice to see what my mother would have looked like if she were still alive...yeah" Sanna left without her breakfast as well.

Everyone in the café was now staring at Sakura. "WHAT!? EAT, DRINK, OR GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CAFÉ!" Little did she know, she even had Sakura's explosive attitude.

-end of flashback-

"That was just too weird...but I did save a cake and asked around where they lived, so I could take it to them... Yeah! I'll do that and pick up some flowers on my way there!" She nicely wrapped up a medium-sized chocolate chip cake that she had decorated herself whenever she was bored, but never put it on display for some reason...

Sakura shook her head and walked into her office taking her cute hot pink apron off before turning to grab her black and hot pink sports leather jacket and a black and hot pink motorcycle helmet. She took her hair out of the ribbon holding her thigh long pink hair out of the way. She already had cute skinny jeans with a few holes adorning them on so she kicked her converse off and pulled out a pair of knee high motorcycling leather boots and zipped them on.

Checking herself one last time for flour and nodded before walking to the back of the store to lock it and back to the front, grabbing the nicely wrapped chocolate chip cake up with cute ribbon wrapped all around it.

-with Deidara-

He had decided to go for a long run after the twins had claimed they were going to have a mani/pedi fest. He stuck his ear buds in and turned on some of his, what the twins claimed, 'old' Akatsuki and Tenshi music on. It just reminded him of better times...

He took his shirt off, letting his muscles ripple against the cool air before beginning to run.

-normal p.o.v-

Sakura had her helmet in one hand and the cake in the other. She walked up to her black and hot pink Kawasaki Ninja Motorcycle, setting the helmet on the handlebars and tying the cutely wrapped up cake on the back of her bike. She put her helmet and leather gloves on before remembering she forgot to lock the front door.

"Dammit..." she sighed before she went to lock up and when she turned back around something rock hard hit her, which she couldn't see because her helmet was already on, which she was now thankful for because the impact flung her tiny frame to the ground.

"Watch it dude! Yeah!" Deidara pulled out his headphones and stopped running, huffing slightly from running. Sakura, now pissed off at being called a dude, stood up taking her gloves and helmet off, letting the pool of pink hair flood out. "YOU WATCH IT DAMMIT! WHAT ARE YAH? BLIN-oh..." she blushed madly at the sight.

There stood the very man she was about to take a cake to. Deidara's eyes widened, "Oh, I...I...I'm sorry! Yeah!" Sakura just stared at this God's body. He had a finely chiseled chest, a very defined six pack, and..."oh mah gah..." she thought out loud, whenever she realized what she had just said she quickly bowed and apologized quickly before swiftly pulling her gloves back on and tying her helmet back in place.

"Wait! Sakura you dropped this! Yeah!" He shouted. As she started her bike. She was mortified she had gawked, no, practically DROOLED, at this man's body she only met once for a brief awkward moment in her shop, for so long. 'Smooooooth' Inner Sakura rolled her eyes. "Shut it inner!" She cursed mentally. 'Yeah, okay, cha.' Inner vanished before Sakura came back to her senses.

She shut off her bike and took her helmet off again before getting gracefully off of her bike. "Uh... sorry..." she blushed madly as her thigh long pink mane gently blew in the breeze.

'God she is just as beautiful the day I first met her, yeah... wait this isn't my wife! The mother of my twins! The daughter of Itachi Uchiha! Sister to Sasuke Uchiha! No! She just looks similar, yeah!' He thought to himself. "It's okay..." Deidara grinned his signature, as Sasuke called it, panty dropper grin.

Sakura looked down, "um... I just locked up and I felt really bad all day about this morning so I was going to swing by your home and bring you this cake..." Sakura motioned to the cute cake box tied to her bik. She was now feeling like a stupid school girl from how hard she was blushing.

Deidara's eyes widened and then softened, "Oh, you didn't have to do that." He laughed softly as he scratched the back of his head. "My name is Deidara, yeah. Former lead singer of the band The Akatsuki." Sakura's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "Oh mah gah! Are you SERIOUS?!" Sakura just about squealed "The Akatsuki and Tenshi are my favorite bands!"

Deidara laughed softly, "yup that's me. Tenshi was my late wife..." Sakura took his hand, "is there any way I could get you to sing in my café? How much would it cost!?" Deidara smiled softly, "Yeah, I could call the band up for a small performance. And it will be free of charge for knocking you over and not helping a beautiful lady like you up." It slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. 'Nice...' he thought.

"Seriously! You'd do it for free?" Sakura looked so hopeful and adorable he just couldn't say no. "I said I would right?" He chuckled.

"Hey by any chance would you like to come to my home? The girls love cake and they've only had men in their lives... and well..." he looked down sadly before she embraced him. "I would love to be the mother figure for your girls... And trust me, I'm not just saying yes because your the lead singer of my favorite band. You could be a plumber for all I care. I really love kids... my last husband... he left me because I was unable to have children because my parents were drug and alcohol abusers and stabbed my production organs when I was twelve... I was immediately admitted to the hospital and was told I would never be able to have kids of my own..." she looked down.

Deidara's eyes widened at this, she had suffered the same fate his wife had, she also had been stabbed in the womb when she was twelve and told she would never have kids either, but she had gotten lucky though and produced twins, losing her life in the process. This could NOT be her could it!?

"I trust you Sakura..." Deidara said softly with a smile. "I'll meet you at your place in 30 minutes then?" She smiled, she now had to get presents for the twins. She had millions of dollars, truth be told, but never actually knew how she got it. One day it had just appeared in her bank account.

"See you in 30 minutes then." He grinned before putting his headphones back in and waving as he sprinted off.

Sakura quickly hopped on her bike and started it, tying her helmet back in place. She kicked the kickstand up and zoomed off, her pink hair flying behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Resolution

Sakura hopped off her bike in front of a jewelry store and kicked the kickstand back down before setting the alarm and walking in. Everyone stared at the beautiful biker girl who had just walked inside. A man bounded up to her "Hello! My name is Tobi! How can I assist you?" Sakura smiled sweetly at the happy and clusty man. He honestly was quite handsome, he had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Ah hey, I'm just looking for a present for...my twin girls." Sakura lied, but it would be so much easier than explaining the whole situation.

"Ooooooooh twin girls? You don't look like you've ever had a kid with that body!" He laughed. 'Because I haven't dummy.' she thought sheepishly. But she smiled, "Well thank you. Anyway, they are both fourteen and I want to get them something matching yet different if you catch my drift." Tobi laughed and nodded, "We actually just got these in today. There are only these two in the entire world." He held up two bracelets with a single cherry blossom on them, one adorned pink "diamonds" and the other, purple "diamonds". Sakura looked at them and studied them, "May i?" He nodded before handing them to her.

They were indeed beautiful, but fake, so out of curiosity Sakura had to ask to make a fool out of him, "How much?" Tobi grinned, "for you $8,000 a bracelet." That's when Sakura let out a good laugh. "Next time you try to sell a fake piece of jewelry..." she paused getting an evil glare on her face, "don't choose me to sell it to, you prick." Just then everyone in the store studied what they were looking at only to realize what they had been looking at was also fake.

Sakura shook her head and put her helmet back on. She knew exactly where to go. She hopped back on her bike and took off leaving town to come up on an adorable jewelry shop she was well known in and parked her bike. She walked in, a little bell jingling when she entered.

"How may I help y- ah! Sakura! Welcome back! What are you here for today? A cute girl her age with black hair and one of a kind violet eyes. "Hey Hinata!" Sakura grinned. "I'm here for bracelets for twins." Hinata smiled happily before walking to the bracelet section of her store. "Well we do have twin bracelets that differ in colors, so if I know your taste...ah, here they are!" She bent down and pulled out two black velvet boxes and opened them. "Hinata, you know me too well! How much?" Hinata waved her hand dismissively. "I still owe you for fixing Naruto's car." Sakura frowned, "Hinata, you know me, I can't take things for free." Hinata gave Sakura the death glare before wrapping the boxes and putting them in separate gift bags. "Hinata... I can't... honestly..." Hinata shoved the bags at Sakura and grabbed them before they plummeted to the ground.

Hinata smiled happily, "Now get out of my store." Sakura sighed in defeat and nonchalantly left twenty $100's on the counter where Hinata couldn't see, then ran out, started her bike and took off.

Hinata saw the cash and sighed. "What am I going to do with you Sakura?"

Sakura pulled up at Deidara's home right on the 25 minute mark. The girls looked out their window, seeing a sparkly hot pink and black kawasaki ninja just about made them insane as they squealed and ran towards Deidara's room.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy! There is a sparkly pink and black motorcycle outside!" Deidara laughed nervously, "yes girls, that would be Sakura." The girl's froze before giggling and chanting, "daddy's got a girlfriend!" Just then the doorbell rang and he shoo'ed the girls away.

Sakura quickly brushed her tangled mane out and put the comb in the backpack she carried when on her motorcycle. She had the cake in her hands and presents in the other. Deidara opened the door "Hey Sakura!" Sakura smiled, "Hey Deidara." He graciously invited her in and she walked inside. "Wow... beautiful home..." she gawked.

Deidara smiled, "Thanks." He looked down, noticing the two gift bags and looked back at Sakura with a questioning look. "Oh, these are for Seikara...and Sanna...right?" Deidara nodded, "yup those are my trouble makers." The girl's giggled from around the corner and Deidara sighed, "Girls, come say hello to miss Sakura." Sakura put her hand up, "JUST Sakura." She laughed.

"Seikara, Sanna, I brought you guys cake and gifts!" The girl's squealed and ran up to Sakura. "All right, first we have to try some of this cake I made. Then you can open your presents, deal?" Both Seikara and Sanna nodded eagerly before saying in union, "Deal!"

"WOW this is the best cake ever!" Both girls said. Sakura giggled, "yah know... I do need some apprentices..." she tapped her chin lightly. "I don't suppose you know anyone willing do you Dei?" He shrugged and laughed. Both girls looked at each other before shouting, "Us! Us! Us!" Sakura gasped, "Really!?" Both nodded eagerly.

They finished up the cake and Sakura handed each girl a gift bag. They quickly reached inside only to pull out a medium large velvet box. The girls gasped automatically. Seikara slowly opened hers and almost died when she saw a hot pink diamond bracelet with an infinity symbol right in the middle. Sanna opened hers and squealed when she saw the same bracelet, but in light pink. "Oh my gosh! Thank you Sakura-mamma!"

Sakura laughed happily, "So you do like them I'm guessing?" Both girls flung their arms around Sakura's neck while crying. "You would have been the best mommy in the world! I just wish this wasn't a dream!" They both sobbed. "Girls, I am real... I'm not your biological mother... but I am real... and I'm here to be your step-mother only with your permission." Sakura stroked both girl's hair lightly and they looked up sniffling. "R...really?" Sakura nodded while smiling. "Can we call you mommy...? Because Sakura-mamma doesn't fit you." Sakura smiled. "You can call me anything you'd like sweet hearts."

Deidara watched from the kitchen door with a huge grin on his face. "All right girls it's past bed time." The girl's clung on to Sakura, "You're not leaving the house are you?" Sakura laughed softly, "I'll be back girls." That's when their faces fell.

Deidara noticed this and quickly said, "Of course she's not leaving you goofballs!" All three girls looked at Deidara, "Really?!" Seikara and Sanna squealed. Sakura sighed in defeat, "Really." The girl's happily hugged and kissed their new mother on the cheek before running to Deidara and hugging and kissing his cheeks too, "Thank you daddy. This is the best gift of all."

Deidara looked at them, "And what is that?" Seikara and Sanna both looked at Deidara lovingly, "Seeing YOU happy daddy." Sakura and Deidara froze looking into each others eyes. "Night mommy! Night daddy!" Both girls called as they ran up the stairs.

"So I guess I'm your new tenant?" Sakura laughed nervously. Deidara cleared his throat, "Looks like it." Sakura walked up to Deidara and placed a soft kiss on his lips but before she could pull away Deidara swiftly pinned her back against the doorway, pressing his body roughly against hers and kissing her back with every ounce of lost affection he had.

When they broke away for air, Deidara swooped Sakura up into his arms and walked to his bedroom. He kicked his door open and kicked it shut before locking it.

Deidara hungrily unzipped Sakura's biker jacket and tossed it aside and grasping the ends of her shirt and raising it above her head before tossing it aside as well. Deidara broke the heated kiss when Sakura raised his shirt over his head, making his hair fall out of its ponytail. Sakura noticed the odd tattoo over his heart and how real the stitches seemed. She kissed it softly making his chest muscles ripple.

He knew his old Sakura had a tattoo of angel wings on he right shoulder blade. So he turned her around to 'un-do' her bra and froze when he saw it... the same exact tattoo, angel wings with a heart between the wings and a halo above it.

He quickly undid her bra and pushed her down on his bed. "Why..." Sakura looked confused at Deidara, "why what Dei?" He gritted his teeth as tears fell down his cheeks, "WHY DID THE DOCTORS LIE AND TELL ME YOU WERE DEAD!?" Sakura cupped Deidara's face in her hands, "What on earth are you talking about...?" Deidara swiftly grabbed one of the pictures off of his nightstand, one of just Sakura with her back to the camera, in a bathing suit on the beach with her head to the side and one hand shielding her eyes from the sun. Sakura gasped when she took the picture and saw the freakish resemblance between her and Deidara's late wife.

"Oh my... I think... I think I should go." Sakura stuttered. Before getting dressed quickly. But he slammed her against the wall, her head hitting hard and she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**hello hello lovelies! I'm on a roll with posting new chapters today! I hope you all are liking 'Save Me' so far! Please review! I couldn't keep writing if I didn't have all of your support!**

**Mwuah!**

**~Kyvena **

Chapter 4: Let The Good Times Roll

Sakura groaned and rubbed the back of her head tenderly. "Ow..." That's when a huge surge of memories flooded her head.

-flashback 14 years ago-

"PUSH! COMMON SAKURA! WE CAN SEE THE FIRST HEAD! PUSH!" Sakura was covered in sweat and nodded she pushed again producing the first child. Itachi stood at Sakura's head wiping the sweat from her forehead. "You're doing great sweet heart. One more." She looked up at Itachi while holding his and Sasuke's hands.

"HERE COMES THE SECOND! PUSH SAKURA!" She pushed and pushed and before she knew it the second baby was born. Deidara smiled and came up to Sakura, "They are beautiful Sakura...Seikara has light pink hair and blue eyes, Sanna has blonde hair and green eyes."

Itachi was given Seikara and he held the tiny bundle with all the care and love in the world. "Daddy..." Sakura looked up at him smiling. "Yes Tenshi?" He smiled. "They..."

Just then the heart monitor went flat. "EVERYONE OUT! WE ARE LOSING THE MOTHER!"

As soon as the door clicked shut two of the so called 'nurses' took off their masks, revealing not the staff of the hospital, but her biological parents. Sakura was passed out and her parents grinned, "grab her." Her mother said and her father grinned maliciously before gagging her and picking her up by the hair. Sakura reached for something, no, anything that could help her, even in her weakened state. Her father laughed and shook the pink mane he was grasping close to the skull.

Her mother got in her face, "We sat in those jail cells for eight months while you got to frolic in the sun and go to the beauty salon for your soft, healthy, beautiful hair, you WEAK bitch!" Just then Sakura got a hold of a scalpel and placed it above where her father's grasp was slicing all of her long thigh length hair up to her shoulders. "I...AM... NOT...WEAK!" Sakura lunged forward and stuck the scalpel into her mother's heart. She looked at Sakura and said one last sentance, "I wanted to abort you..." With that she fell over. Sakura's father, threw the hair he was holding out the window before grasping Sakura and jumping out of the window of the 10th story in the hospital. He grabbed her and whispered in her ear "I will drag you into the depths of hell with me." Sakura's eyes filled with tears "I did nothing but love you daddy!"

His eyes widened and before the impact he flipped her on top of him so that his body shielded her body but her head hit the ground so hard all memories were gone in the blink of an eye, her body had aimlessly gotten up by itself walked, not knowing where she was, she walked for 3 days with no food or water and ended up at Hinata's home, "help me please..." Sakura rasped out before she completely collapsed onto the ground. Hinata gasped "Naruto! Help!" Naruto ran to see the short pink haired girl. "Don't just stare at her! Take her to my father immediately!"

Whenever Sakura woke up she saw a beautiful cherry blossom tree in front of the window. a light knock came to her door, "m...may I... c...come i...in...?" Hinata stuttered nervously. "Yes." Was all Sakura said. Hinata brought her lunch and set it on her nightstand. "Miss uh...you really shouldn't be standing..." she stayed staring at the cherry blossom tree in front of her. "Who am I? Who are you? What was my purpose, goals, achievements in life...?" Hinata knew this poor girl had concussion. "My name is Hinata, I've been taking care of you... you must really like Sakura blossoms." Hinata smiled "Sakura...that name sounds so familiar..." Hinata patted the seat next to her on the bed. "How about we figure this out together!"

Three years had passed since her memories had vanished from her mind and she walked into a graveyard. Where her favorite cherry blossom tree was. But paused when she heard a man speaking sadly.

"Hey baby, I hope heaven is treating you well. I miss you a lot. The girls are huge fans of yours and they brag to everyone that you're their mom." Deidara chuckled softly. It was a nice and warm summer day, and there was a soft breeze in the air. "Summer was always your favorite season... oh and the girls can't wait to fit into your cloths. They want to be just like their mother." He sighed before a tear rolled down his face. "I miss you so much baby...I'll see you tomorrow... I never will forget the love I had for you."

With that he turned and walked back to his car and got in. As he drove away something pink caught his eye in the rear view mirror before vanishing.

"Sakura... my name is Sakura..." Her now long again pink hair blew in the wind as she sat down at the base of the tree.

Sakura completely zoned out, "I miss you and the girls more than you could imagine Dei..." an unknown voice said as he drove away. When she came to again she didn't remember why she was here.

-end of flashback-

Deidara was no where in sight. Sakura sat up, "my babies... my sweet Seikara and Sanna..."

Just then Deidara walked in, "Hey Sakura, are you feeling bet-ooof!" Sakura had tackled him "Dei! I never thought I'd see you again!" She gasped, "You kept all of our pictures?" Deidara smiled softly "I don't understand this at all..."

Sakura sat Deidara down and told her the entire story. When she was finished she ran her fingers through Deidara's hair, "I'm just glad you found me again and knocked the sense back into my head...literally."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This chapter is kinda short but you will totally understand why at the end! It is quite OMGish! Hee hee**

**Enjoy lovelies!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 5: Family Reunion

Itachi and Sasuke were sitting outside of their home enjoying the piece and quiet whenever they both received an SMS

From Deidara: Urgent! I need both of you to come over PRONTO!

"Did you just get that weird message from Deidara?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Itachi nodded, "Yeah, I did... but I'm not complaining! I get to see my grand babies!" Sasuke rolled his eyes playfully. "It would be awesome to see my nieces, I miss them as well."

Deidara's phone buzzed twice at him letting him know he received two text messages.

From Itachi: On our way! Can't wait to see Seikara and Sanna!

From Sasuke: Be there in 15 minutes.

Deidara took a deep breath and went up to Seikara's and Sanna's room, "Girls, can I talk to you...?" They were picking out what to wear before freezing and walking over to Deidara.

Deidara explained the whole story to them and by the end of it neither of them were in the room anymore.

Seikara and Sanna both ran as fast as they could towards Deidara's room before slamming the door opening, just about giving Sakura a heart attack. "MOMMY! YOU ARE ALIVE!" They both yelled and cried as they tackled Sakura.

"I'm here for you both now... and I don't plan on ever leaving you two again. I already missed too much of both of your lives to leave you ever again."

Just then the doorbell rang and was answered by Deidara, "Hey dad, Sasuke, thanks for coming on such short notice." Itachi nodded, "What's this all about Dei?" Itachi and Sasuke both saw her. Itachi's eyes filling with tears automatically. "Sakura, my baby girl?" Tears fell down Sakura's face before running into his arms, "Hi daddy..."

"How is this even possible?" Sasuke said, stealing Sakura from Itachi and smothering her in a bone crushing big brother hug.

After the entire story was told Itachi was in tears, "Tenshi I'm just glad you're safe!" Sasuke nodded, "Yeah sis, we are all just happy to see you alive and well."

"I don't think anyone's happier than I am." Deidara grinned before taking Sakura's face in his hands before kissing her softly.

"But wait..." Sasuke said, "if you are here, then who is buried at your grave?" Everyone looked at each other with a 'good question' look. "I have an idea..." Sakura answered softly. Just then everyone's head snapped towards Sakura. "Oh...OH!" Itachi looked like he was about ready to rip his hair out. "MY mother." Was the only thing Sakura said.

Itachi immediately picked his phone up and was making calls to the city.

-2 days later-

Sakura, Deidara, Itachi, Sasuke, Seikara and Sanna stood at the grave site as it was being dug up. Sakura fidgeted nervously as the coffin was brought up. Everyone took a deep breath, "Ready?" Itachi said and Sakura nodded.

The coffin was broken open, and what they saw was something that scared all of them more than anything.

It wasn't Sakura's mother... it was indeed Sakura...


	6. Chapter 6

**I seriously hate my life. I had this Chapter typed up to the perfection and my computer that I'm using decides, hey she doesn't need her work saved! SO LETS DELETE IT! DAMMIT! ugh! Here we go again...**

**you guys better enjoy this chapter and review or i will kill myself T-T.**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 6: The Puzzle Pieces Finally Fit

"How is this even fucking possible!? If my wife is here, who in the hell are you?!" Deidara yelled. Sakura flinched, "I...I don't know what's going on Dei..." Itachi eyed both girls the alive and the dead one, "Yes, this is quite troublesome..." Sasuke looked at Itachi, "Troublesome? This is a fucking car wreck of a situation!" Deidara just growled, "WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU!?" He began to shake Sakura fiercely.

A sigh was heard before an unknown voice spoke up, "I can explain everything to you after I am told why in hell my sisters grave is dug up-" his eyes widened, "Seikura..." Seikara looked over "Huh? Do I know you?" the unknown man looked at the young girl, "Not you." He then pointed at Sakura.

"My name is Sasori. I am Sakura's eldest brother... I can explain everything, but it will take a while." He placed the flowers down at the tombstone. "Is there some place we can all speak?" Deidara nodded.

-At the Iwa household-

Everyone sat in the living room anxiously awaiting to hear what Sasori had to say. "Let me begin from the beginning, when I was 6 years old my parents decided to have another child. My mother wanted a little girl so badly, so my parents began trying again. Once they found out they were pregnant with twins they were ecstatic, and I was excited to be getting not one, but two little sisters whom my parents decided they would name Sakura and Seikura." Then Seikara spoke up, "So I'm named after my aunt?" Sasori shook his head before calmly saying, "Let me finish child." She nodded and Sasori began to speak again. "So when the time came for the twins to be born, March 28th to be exact, my mother was quickly admitted into the hospital, but we didn't know anything terrible would ever happen."

Sasori took a deep shaky breath before continuing, "So after 18 long hours of labor my twin sisters were born, the eldest being named Sakura, the youngest Seikura." Everyone listened anxiously, "while my mother was resting two people disguised as my mother and father came into the hospital with the intentions of taking the eldest of the twins, Sakura. They thought they had grabbed Sakura but mistook her and grabbed Seikura, because Sakura and Seikura were a set of identical twins." Sasori looked down and fidgeted in his seat a little before continuing.

"So growing up we constantly looked for Seikura. Sakura finally found her one day, covered in bruises, and being taken care of by a man with long blonde hair, none other than the famous Deidara Iwa of The Akatsuki. She was then adopted by one of the band members, Itachi Uchiha, and Seikura considered Sasuke Uchiha to be more of a brother figure than an uncle, which made sense because Seikura and Sasuke were the same age." Sasori smiled and nodded at Itachi and Sasuke. "Seikura grew to become the one and only "Tenshi", famous as hell and not to mention extremely talented. Both Sakura and us went to all of her shows just to be close to our baby sister. We both were so proud." His eyes sparkled proudly "After that we felt like we didn't need to constantly watch her anymore, so we stopped until she turned 20 and became married to Deidara Iwa, on the day of her wedding Seikura was to to be married to Deidara she was kidnapped again by the same people, this time with the intention to kill her, thank god Sasuke had been watching over them and knew their plans and saved Seikura." Everyone nodded still amazed at the story being told.

"When Seikura and Deidara came back from their month long honeymoon we checked up on her. Only to find out she was pregnant with twins. That's when Sakura declared that she would see to it that Seikura gave her twins the life that Sakura and her never got to have together. So when the day of the birth came, Sakura disguised herself as a nurse to cover that insane pink hair the both of you have, only to see the two people who had kidnapped Seikura in the first place doing the same thing. Sakura immediately called me and told me she would switch with Seikura at the very last moment after the birth. You see twins will do anything to keep the other safe, even if that means losing their life to keep the other safe in the process, you would know, wouldn't you Seikara and Sanna?" Both girls held each others hands and nodded with tears in their eyes.

"So at the very last moment Sakura revealed herself to Seikura and quickly told her everything, she was helping Seikura out of bed whenever the kidnappers appeared Sakura stabbed the woman in the heart, only to see the man with Seikura in his arms and jumping out of the 10th story window. Sakura knew that Seikura had been announced dead to Deidara-sama by a paid nurse. So she had no other choice but than to take her own life so that there would at least be a body to mourn over. She had brought a poison with her in case it had come to this and plunged it into her heart, they knew the kidnappers had called Seikura, Sakura, so when blood work was done it would come out saying "Sakura" not "Seikura". Everyone's eyes widened.

"Before Sakura died she called me and told me to go and look for Seikura's body, but I could only find the male's body, I had yelled for Seikura and tried finding her but only presumed she had gotten away, but I had no idea she had lost her memories from a concussion. Seikura then vanished for 14 years until I overheard some girls talking about a coffee shop named 'The Haven' that was owned by a beautiful pink haired girl. So I became a regular in The Haven, until that day I saw Deidara, Seikara and Sanna walk into the shop and swiftly exiting. I wanted her to figure it all out on her own, but I did leave a note on a napkin for her that very same day placing it somewhere only she would find it, the tip jar, the note said 'The man with the twins, don't second guess yourself, go and place the missing puzzle pieces of their lives.' and that was the day you ran into her while running Deidara. You brought her back to you without even knowing it." Sasori smiled

Deidara's eyes were wide, "So this whole time, I was married to Seikura without either of us even knowing it?" Sasori nodded, "Correct."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Well shit, I didn't even see that huge train of information coming before it hit me." Itachi smiled, "I'm just happy my Tenshi is okay...

Deidara took in a deep breath, "Sakura, Seikura, Tenshi. It doesn't matter what name you're called, the most important name to have now is mommy." Seikura's eyes filled with tears as she clung on to Deidara, "I love you so much Dei." Just then Seikara and Sanna both stood and rushed to the two who both opened their arms for their little girls. "I love all of my babies as well."

Seikara laughed "You obviously love me the most considering you named me after you!" Sasori shook his head "Actually if I'm not mistaken, you name is spelled Seikara, right?" Seikara nodded, "Your mothers name is spelled Seikura." Everyone immediately began to laugh at her, "Oh my dummy baby!" Sakura laughed as tears of joy spilled from her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: My Name Is **NOT** Sakura!

-2 years later-

The whole transaction from being called Sakura to Seikura was definitely tougher than she had thought, hell it was hard for everyone not to call her Sakura instead of Seikura. The girls got it easy, they just called her mommy.

"Mommy, daddy says breakfast is ready!" Seikara chimed happily. "Thank you Kara. Tell daddy I will be down in a moment." Seikara nodded happily, "Kay!"

Seikura looked in the mirror at her long hair, "Time for some changes..." She pulled out a pair of scissors and looked at them before jumping, "I hope you aren't planning to cut that beautiful long hair of yours, yeah." Deidara walked up behind her with no shirt on and took the scissors from her hand.

Seikura sighed, "Deidara… I love you, you know that… But I see you staring at me I feel like you're not truly looking at me, I feel like you're looking at the ghost at what used to be me…" Seikura looked in the mirror to see Deidara oddly looking away as if she was telling the truth. This broke her heart, "I'm going out…" Seikura put her biker gear on and grabbed her helmet before running out the door.

Seikura drove straight out of the city, pulling up to Hinata's jewelry store. Seikura parked her bike and pulled her helmet off before entering the little shop, the little bell jingling as she entered. Hinata walked out, "Hey Sakura! Long time no see! It's been what, two years now?" Seikura smiled, "That's actually why I came here today…" Hinata looked worried, "What happened Sakura?" Seikura sighed, "First of all my name is NOT Sakura, that was actually my twin's name, so I'd really appreciate it if you called me by my name, Seikura."

Hinata's eyes widened "Oh…" And then Seikura told Hinata the entire story from beginning to end. "My goodness Sak- I mean Seikura." Seikura shook her head, "Well I need to go and get both my girls a birthday present. Its next weekend and I'm sure their father will kill me once he sees their present." This made Hinata laugh before she walked Seikura out of her store. "Be careful on that thing Seikura, you know I've never liked it!" Seikura waved her hand dismissively, "I've been riding for over 10 years so I think I can manage!" Seikura put her helmet on and kicked the kickstand up before starting the bike and zoomed off, just about giving Hinata a heart attack.

Seikara raced back into town, pulling into her favorite motorcycle dealership. She kicked the kickstand down before hopping off and walking in the shop. "Sakura!" a girl with unruly spiky blonde hair bounded up to her, "Need another tune up already?" Seikura shook her head, "Hey Temari, and no, I'm actually here to buy my twin girls a sweet 16 present, which is next weekend. And my name isn't actually Sakura, its Seikura." Temari looked confused before Seikura shook her head. "Long story don't ask."

Temari shrugged, "Okay! So we have a few new models in if you want to look at them and test drive them! What colors did you want? Or knowing you, you'll want custom jobs." Seikura grinned, "You know me too well Temari! So my twins' names are Seikara and Sanna, I want their names custom painted on the bike's on both sides of the front like mine, but unlike mine, I want their names to be embroidered with diamonds." Temari pulled out a pen and notepad, "Your daughter has the same name as you?" Seikura shook her head, "Kind of, but it's spelled differently. Hers is spelt **A**** R A**. Mine is **U**** R A**." Temari mouthed an 'Oh'.

"I want my bike redone, because the older twin, Seikara loves hot pink. As for the younger twin, Sanna loves light pink, and EVERYTHING has to be sparkly!" Sakura laughed. Temari nodded before motioning for Seikura to continue, "So I'd like Seikura's bike to be sparkly black with sparkly hot pink flames covering it and Sanna's sparkly black with light pink flames. I'd also like to stud their bikes with diamonds. I want at least one hundred diamonds imbedded on each bike, including the pipes, engine, and anywhere else." Temari's eyes widened but nodded and wrote it down. "And for their gear, for Seikura, black leather with hot pink up the sides. For Sanna, black leather with light pink up the sides, both size small." Temari was trying to write it all down as fast as she could before speaking up, "Okay now helmets?" Seikura grinned, "Sparkly black with sparkly hot pink flames and at least fifty diamonds imbedded all over it for Seikura and sparkly black with light pink flames and at least fifty diamonds imbedded all over hers as well."

Temari wiped her forehead, "Man our custom guys in for a ride this time, now for your bike." Seikura nodded but then shook her head, "Actually, I want the newest and fastest model you've got. I want to be a sexy mommy!" This made Temari shake with laughter as she wrote and Seikura spoke again, "Same concept as the girls, sparkly black but I would like both hot pink and light pink flames, and diamond me up as well. Get me new gear too, black leather but on the sides I want hot pink and light pink side by side, same size as the girls, and I want the helmet the same concept as the bike, you get my drift." Temari felt her neck getting stiff with how much nodding she was doing.

"What are you going to do with your old bike?" Sakura shrugged, "Dunno, you want it?" Temari's eyes widened, "I can't take it for free!" Seikura sighed, "Give me any cash you have, and make sure my bike gets here before theirs, and it's a deal." Temari squealed before going to her purse pulling out a few hundreds, fifties, twenties, tens, fives, and ones. "Here! Your bike is worth like $20,000 though!" Seikura shrugged, "Don't you mean your bike?" She said as she took off her matching biker gear and tossing it to Temari. "You are the best Sakura!" Seikura scowled, "My name is NOT Sakura! My name is Seikura! Why is that so hard for people to remember!?" Temari's eyes grew large, "I'm so, so, so sorry Seikura!" She bowed apologetically before Seikura scoffed, "Whatever… If my new bike and gear isn't here before my daughter's is, I will take that bike back and go pawn it for what it's worth am I clear?!"

The wide eyed Temari nodded quickly before picking up the store phone and calling her best and fastest custom paint shop. "Okay he says he will have your bike delivered here by Thursday." Seikura nodded, "Good, and the twins' bikes?" Temari talked a little on the phone before nodding, "He will deliver them personally to you next Saturday by noon." Seikura nodded, "I would like a signed contract for the arrival dates." Temari nodded before speaking again, "He's faxing them now. He has all the dates and order information on the contract, which he has already signed." Seikura nodded in approval. "I will need you to loan me a bike for the time being, that is my only method of transportation."

Temari nodded, "You can take any bike you want, but first your total comes to… $500,000." Seikura handed Temari her credit card and Temari swiped it before handing Seikura the receipt to sign. When Seikura perfectly signed 'Seikura Iwa' she handed the receipt back to Temari. "Thank you for coming Seikura! It's always a pleasure doing business with you!" Seikara nodded and tosses Temari the key to her new bike. "I'll borrow this one." Seikara pointed to a newer model of a bike that looked exactly like her old one. "All right, let me grab the key, you will need to sign a liability form before you take it though." Temari handed Seikura the liability form as she searched for the keys, Seikura signed them and Temari tossed her the keys. "Enjoy!" Seikura smiled, "You too." Seikura winked before taking everything that was hers out of her old bike and putting it in the new one.

Seikura was beyond excited for her girls to receive their presents. She felt like the best mommy in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ello Ello my dears! I kind of feel like no one reads this story… kind of depressing.**

**I would really appreciate some reviews to see how everyone likes the chapters I'm posting!**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 8 of 'Save Me'! Enjoy!**

**The Next Chapter will be the last!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 8: An Angels Tears and The Goodbye Lullaby

Thursday rolled around and Seikura got a call from Temari that her brand new bike had just come in. Temari claimed that her bike and new gear was beyond 'bad ass'. Deidara had gone out on a motorcycle ride and Seikura told the girls she would be back within 30 minutes. They nodded and waved as she got on her rented motorcycle that the girls thought was her old one and drove off, beyond excited, to retrieve her brand new blinged up motorcycle. Once she arrived at the dealership, Temari had already put Seikura's new bike out in the front. It was so glamorous she almost squealed with delight.

Temari walked out with the new gear in her hands, "Well Seikura, does it live up to your standards?" Seikura looked at the bike, "NO!" Temari looked shocked. "It's even better!" Seikura squealed with delight. Temari let out a huge breath, "Don't do that! I just about had a heart attack!" Seikura grinned as Temari tossed the brand new set of keys at her. Seikura inspected the key for a moment only to realize the that diamonds had been imbedded on the back of her key set as well in the shape of an 'S'.

Seikura gave Temari a questioning look before she spoke up, "Oh, Orochimaru said that was for being his best customers. You know, Sasuke, the guy who works with him? Well he seriously wants to get in your pants, so he left his phone number inside the helmet when I opened the gear for inspection." Seikura rolled her eyes, "I'm married and have a set of twins. Yeah, that is such a panty dropper."

This made Temari burst into laughter whenever the owner of the store; and Temari's youngest brother, walked outside, "Temari… Get back to work, we have customers…" Gaara saw she was speaking to "Sakura" and he blushed lightly. Temari noticed this before turning back to Seikura, "God I wish I could get guys to dote over me the way they do to you." Seikura rolled her eyes before smiling at Gaara and waved, "Hey Gaara!" He smiled before waving back, "Hey Sakura."

Her face went stoic before she nodded at Temari and got her new gear and helmet on before turning her brand new bike on, which sounded heavenly; and zooming home, the diamonds on her bike sparkled as she came to a red light and an SUV full of young men around the age of 25 pulled up next to her and began whistling at her. "Dang girl that bike is SICK!" one of them called. Then another one spoke up, "DAMN! Are those REAL diamonds!?" she began grinning inside of her helmet and nodded. The light turned green and she gunned it past the guys, who all began to cheer wildly.

She pulled up at her house and the twins looked out their window, going beyond crazy when they saw their mother's new bike. Seikara and Sanna both ran outside, "MOM! Did you get a new bike!?" Seikara squealed as she looked at it. "Yup, you guys like it?" Seikura grinned before pulling her helmet off. Sanna was mesmerized by all of the bling, "It is so sparkly and awesome mommy! Can you take me for a ride please, yeah!?" Then Seikara chimed in, "Me too! Please mommy!" Seikura laughed, "All right!" She handed her helmet to Sanna and she hooked it on, pulled the plastic guard over her face before hopping on behind Seikura, who started the engine again and zoomed off around the block. Once she returned, Sanna hopped off and gave Seikara the helmet. Seikura gave the same ride to Seikara and once they got home they all went inside to eat lunch that the chef had prepared.

"So mommy, what did you get us for our birthday?!" Seikara grinned before taking a bite of food. "Yeah mommy what did you get us, yeah!?" Sanna looked at Seikura hopefully. "Well, it was a tough decision, but I ended up getting you two each a bag of rocks." Seikura smiled maliciously. Seikara and Sanna looked at their mother like she was stupid, "Mommy, we aren't 6 anymore, we don't believe that trick." They both rolled their eyes in sync. "Well then I guess you both will just have to wait until Saturday."

-2 days later-

The girls got ready for their sweet sixteen, thousands of people were invited and Seikura and Deidara definitely had their hands full. 11 AM rolled around and the party had started, there were already a good couple thousand people there. "Thank god we have a mansion, yeah…" Deidara sighed, Seikura nudged Deidara playfully, "Oh, don't be that way Dei. So what did you get the girls?" Deidara looked around to make sure Seikara and Sanna were nowhere to be found. "I got them each a German Shepherd puppy. What about you?" Seikura grinned, "It's a surprise."

12 PM rolled around and Seikura waited outside for the girls' bikes to arrive. Just then the truck pulled up with Sasuke and Orochimaru both in it, "Hey guys, let me take a look at them." They nodded and Orochimaru jumped out before going around back and opening the back showing the her the girls' brand new sport motorcycles. "They are perfect. I'm going to go and get them, when I say the code word 'perfect', both of you drive the bikes out okay?" They looked at each other and nodded. "We will be waiting."

Seikura hurriedly ran inside and grabbed the microphone off the stage and signaled for the DJ to cut the music. "I need the birthday girls up on stage now!" Seikura chimed excitedly. Seikara and Sanna both came on stage and Seikura pulled out a hot pink and light pink blind fold before tying them onto the twins' face. "Deidara I will need your help, you guide Sanna, I will guide Seikara." He raised an eyebrow but did as he was told.

Seikura led Seikara outside and Deidara did the same with Sanna. "This birthday present is just 'PERFECT' for the both of you!" Seikura laughed. Just then Orochimaru and Sasuke drove both blinged up and sparkly sports motorcycles out and Seikura untied both of the girls' blind fold and both girls gasped and screamed, "OH MY GOD MOMMY! YOU ARE THE BEST!" Both girls ran over to the motorcycles and Deidara's eyes grew beyond wide. All he could think to say was, "OH HELL NO!"

Deidara was now seeing red as he roughly grabbed Seikura's arm in a bruising grip before dragging her into the house and into their bedroom, slamming the door behind them. "WHAT THE HELL!? YOU GOT THEM FUCKING MOTORCYCLES!?" Seikura flinched as Deidara's grip tightened on her arm. "ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID OR DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH FOR OUR GIRLS!?" Tears began streaming down Seikura's face, "Let me go Deidara!" Seikura tried to pull away and Deidara reared his arm back and just as he used all of his strength to strike Seikura across the face and she fell to the ground with a busted lip and a dark black and purple bruise adorned her soft cheek, Seikara and Sanna walked in the room, "DAD WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Seikara and Sanna ran to their mother, who was now crying and wrapped their arms protectively around Seikura. "You crossed the line dad!" Seikara screeched. "What kind of man hits their wife, yeah!?" Sanna screamed. Deidara was still seeing red, "Get out of the room now girls or this party will be canceled and you both will be grounded for a year!" Seikura looked at her girls, "Go, now!" They both got up crying and ran from the room, ordering everyone to leave immediately due to family issues. They didn't want everyone to hear their father beating their mother.

Deidara, stalked towards Seikura and began beating her senseless. "You stupid bitch, what the fuck made you think it was okay to get them fucking motorcycles!?" All Seikura could remember was the beatings from her "parents" as she sobbed and begged Deidara to stop. "SHUT UP!" He grabbed her by her hair and looked and her. Her eyebrow bone had been broken, she had two black eyes, her nose was bleeding, her lip was busted, and the rest of her body was covered head to toe in black and blue. Sanna looked at Seikara in sheer panic, "We have to do something Seikara! Dad is going to kill mom!" Seikara was sobbing and she quickly flipped her hot pink phone open and speed dialed grandpa Itachi.

Itachi and Sasuke were sitting in their living room whenever Itachi's phone began ringing.

Itachi: "If it isn't my Seikara! Happy-"

Seikara (sobbing): "G…grandpa help! Dad is beating mom to death, literally!"

Itachi: "Uncle Sasuke and I are on our way, just hold on sweetie."

-Call ended-

Itachi and Sasuke looked like they were ready to kill someone as Itachi drove the both of them in complete silence; Sasuke had brought his hand gun just in case. Whenever they pulled up to the Iwa household they could hear from the outside how hard Deidara was beating Sakura. Itachi froze in shock from the sounds coming from the house so Sasuke loaded his gun and ran inside. Seikara saw him "Uncle Sasuke!" Sasuke looked at Seikara, "Where is my little sister!" The sounds of the beatings echoed in the house so Sasuke had to ask to get there quicker. "They are in mom and dad's room, HURRY UNCLE SASUKE!" Seikara yelled.

Sasuke ran to Seikura's and Deidara's bedroom and tried opening the door but Deidara had locked it. Sasuke took a step back and kicked the door open only to see a pool of blood on the ground, a heap of what used to be his little sister in the middle of all of it. He held up his gun before shouting, "DEIDARA!" Deidara, who was still beating Seikura, looked up at Sasuke. Itachi heard 4 gun shots go off from outside, and he ran inside. He saw Deidara shot in both shoulder and both legs before he saw Seikura lying in a pool of her own blood. Seikara and Sanna ran in before gasping and sobbing, turning into each other and crying. Sasuke picked Seikura up bridal style, before walking past Seikara and Sanna. Deidara wasn't shot anywhere vital, to Sasuke's dismay.

Sasuke hurriedly drove Seikura to the ER; Itachi, Seikara and Sanna drove Deidara to a separate ER. Sasuke quickly got out of his car and pulled Seikura up in his arms, she barely stirred awake, "Sasuke…? Don't… tell… anyone…" she whispered softly and coughed up blood. "Shhh, I'm here Seikura… I'm… Here…" Tears flooded from his eyes. He began running inside the ER and once inside he yelled, "HELP! MY LITTLE SISTER WAS ATTACKED!" ER doctors and nurses immediately dropped what they were doing and placed Seikura on a gurney. As she was wheeled away a nurse began asking Sasuke a series of questions.

Victim's full name: Seikura Faith Uchiha-Iwa

Victim's D.O.B: March 28, 1978

Name of attacker: -Sasuke clenched his teeth- unknown…

Blood type: AB+

Allergies: None

Allergies to any medication: None

Emergency contacts: Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Seikara Iwa, Sanna Iwa

The nurse smiled softly, "You may wait in the waiting area… We will let you know if any changes occur." He only nodded, and then one thought crossed his mind, 'she doesn't have any more get out of jail free cards. That one was used sixteen years ago.'

Hour after hour passed and before he knew it, it was late in the evening. He began to doze off when a doctor softly shook him and he stirred awake, "Mr. Uchiha, I'm very sorry to tell you this, but Mrs. Iwa passed away." Sasuke's eyes filled with tears, "How…?" The doctor looked at him sympathetically.

"Her heart gave out… I'm very sorry for your loss…"


	9. Save Me Finale

**Here is the finale of 'Save Me' **

**It will be short though, sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 9/Finale: He Who Abuses, Loses

Itachi, Sasuke, Seikara, Sanna, and unfortunately Deidara, circled around Seikura's coffin as it was being lowered into the hole she would never be coming out of. Seikara and Sanna refused to live with Deidara anymore or call him dad; so they moved in with their grandfather and uncle who gained soul custody of the girls.

Everyone who knew Deidara and Seikura had been married, but didn't know he had murdered her, walked up to him and gave him their condolences. Deidara vowed to never smiled again, love again, or have any sort of happiness, he took away the one thing his twins had wanted most, their mother.

Seikara and Sanna never smiled or laughed again either; it was too painful to smile. Any time Itachi or Sasuke would make a joke they would just stare at them vacantly. Seikara and Sanna inherited anything and everything that was their mother's, including her motorcycle and their motorcycles, her clothes, pictures, jewelry, make up, money, but that would never replace their mother. But they would never go through it or touch it. Most of their time was spent in their room in complete silence looking at pictures from the two short years they had with their mother. They cut Deidara out of all of the pictures that he was in with their mother; they wanted no memories of Deidara at all.

Every night Itachi or Sasuke would run to the girls' room because they were screaming in their sleep from a nightmare of the day their father murdered their mother. Itachi was heartbroken from losing his only daughter yet again. Sasuke became a heavy smoker, smoking up to a pack of cigarettes a day just to ease the pain of losing Seikura again.

-2 years later-

Seikara and Sanna age: 18

"Hey Seikura…?" Sanna asked "Yeah?" Seikura answered. "I think it's time…" Sanna said softly "Time for what…?" Seikara sighed knowing what this was all about. "We need to go through mommy's things but most of all, we need to go and forgive Deidara." Sanna began to tear up, "Even though he did it Seikara, even though he killed mommy, we need to forgive him. We don't have to let him back in our lives but I feel like if we don't forgive him we are no better than him."

Seikara stared out of the window, "Yeah, I know. He should be in prison, but uncle Sasuke said her dying wish was for no one to tell anyone. You know Sanna; I had never seen two people more in love than them and this all happened because of our motorcycles, I can't help but blame us for her death. If we hadn't pestered her so much for a motorcycle then maybe she would still be here today…" Sanna looked down, "Yeah I know the feeling…"

Itachi who had been walking up to give the girls their folded clothes overheard the last statement before walking in, "Hello darlings, I have your laundry for you." Seikara and Sanna both looked at Itachi sadly, "Thanks grandpa." He sat down in between them before letting out a sigh, "Girls, what happened was not your fault. Your father was a sick man." They both looked down before nodding.

-With Deidara-

It had been two years since he had murdered his own wife that he had begged god to bring back for fourteen years. "I'm so sorry Seikura…" tears spilled over his eyes and on to the glass of the framed picture of Seikura he had been holding; a gun and a blank notepad next to him.

He turned the picture frame around and took out the picture inside; he picked up the blank notepad and pen and wrote six words. He clung to Seikura's picture and the note for dear life as he picked up his gun and placed it against his beating heart; he stole one last glance at Seikura's smiling face before whispering, "I'll see you soon love…" With that he pulled the trigger and the gun went off.

-With Seikara, Sanna, Itachi, and Sasuke-

"You sure you guys want to do this?" Itachi said calmly as he drove the girls back to their old home, the Iwa household. "Yes." They both said in union. They pulled into the driveway after fifteen minutes of driving and got out of the SUV. All four of them walked to the door, Seikara tried to open it but it was locked. Sanna rang the doorbell, nothing. "Both his car and motorcycle are here…" Itachi said. Sasuke sighed, and took a step back before swiftly kicking the door open.

"Deidara?!" Itachi yelled as they all, well, except Seikara and Sanna, began splitting up to find him. Itachi went into the enormous backyard, Sasuke went upstairs, and Seikara and Sanna went towards their father's bedroom. Seikara and Sanna both took a deep breath, "Ready?" Seikara said shakily. Sanna nodded and they opened the bedroom door, immediately letting out a blood curdling scream.

Itachi and Sasuke bolted towards the two girls, when they got to them they froze at what they saw. Deidara was face down in his pillow clinging to a picture of Seikura and a note. Seikara took the note from her, now deceased father's hand and began to bawl. "I knew he loved her!" Sasuke and Itachi looked confused, "What's it say?" Sanna took the letter from Seikara's hand. "It says 'I'll love her until I die.'

A few days later Itachi, Sasuke, Seikara and Sanna all stood around the coffin that was now being put into the ground next to Seikura as a priest said a vow that now him and Seikura may reunite in heaven. "Goodbye daddy…" Both Seikara and Sanna said shedding tears of remorse.

As they walked away Seikura and Sanna felt something off and stopped walking, Itachi and Sasuke not noticing. Seikara and Sanna turned around to see something they would never forget. Seikura's spirit and Deidara's spirit looking at each other before Seikura ran into Deidara's arms, finally reunited at last.

They heard one last thing said between the two "I love you" and they kissed before slowly vanishing.

**The End**


End file.
